


Hausarbeit

by Deadtear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Mark Jefferson (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deutsch | German, F/F, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, pricefield
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadtear/pseuds/Deadtear
Summary: Endlich haben Max und Chloe mal Zeit in ihrer neuen Wohnung für einander, wenn da nur noch die lästige Hausarbeit übrig wäre
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 5





	Hausarbeit

Mit schmerzenden Schultern läuft Max die Treppen zu ihrem kleinen Apartment hoch. Auf dem Rücken trägt sie ihren Rucksack mit ihrer Kameraausrüstung und in den Händen hat sie die Taschen voller Einkäufe. Trotz der Erschöpfung lächelt sie sanft, Chloe und sie haben beide endlich mal einen gemeinsamen freien Abend und haben besprochen, dass sie diesen endlich mal wieder als Paar nutzen möchten. Vor drei Wochen haben sie ihre erste, gemeinsame Wohnung in Portland bezogen und seitdem viel zu tun gehabt. Max arbeitet neben der Uni in einem Café und einem Fotostudio während Chloe eine Ausbildung als KFZ Mechatronikerin macht und nebenbei als Security arbeitet. Falls die beiden sich abends überhaupt sehen, dann reicht die Energie oft nur für eine kurze Kuscheleinheit.   
_„Ich komme mir manchmal so vor, als ob wir nur zwei Mitbewohner sind, seit wir zusammengezogen sind.“_ geht es Max durch den Kopf und sie erinnert sich an das Gespräch zwischen den beiden vor zwei Tagen, indem sie festgestellt haben, dass sie schon ewig keine freie Zeit mehr zusammen hatten. Max erreicht die Wohnungstür und schließt sie auf, sofort springt ihr ein flackerndes Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer entgegen und sie seufzt.   
„Justin, hör auf zu pennen und sicher die Flanke!“ Chloe klingt aufgebracht. 

Max überlegt, ob sie sich bemerkbar machen sollte, aber wenn ihre Partnerin so tief in ein Spiel versunken ist, hat es meistens eh keinen Sinn und sie freut sich, wenn die Punkerin mal abschalten kann. Grinsend bringt sie die Einkäufe in die Küche doch das Grinsen verschwindet augenblicklich, die dreckigen Töpfe der letzten Woche stehen herum, die Müllbeutel die sie Morgens aus der Tonne geholt hat wurden nicht bewegt und auch die Wäsche ist noch in der Maschine.

Während Chloe den ganzen Tag frei hatte kam bei ihr selber noch ein spontaner Fototermin herein. Wenn sie finanziell besser aufgestellt wären hätte sie den abgesagt, aber so musste sie ihn annehmen, da beide Frauen es verweigerten Geld von ihren Eltern anzunehmen, schließlich sind sie ja jetzt erwachsen.

Max erinnert sich daran, dass Joyce sie mit einem Zwinkern gefragt hat, ob sie sich sicher ist, dass sie mit der chaotischen Punkerin zusammenziehen will. Sie lachte damals nur und sagte, dass sie Chloe schon ein wenig kennt.   
„Ja ich wusste worauf ich mich einlasse“ seufzt sie „Hmmm, wie kriege ich Chloe jetzt dazu doch noch die versprochene Hausarbeit zu machen?“ fragt sie sich leise und schaut sich um. Kopfschüttelnd verlässt die Studentin die Küche und geht sich die Schuhe ausziehen.

„Trevor hinter dir!“ tönt es aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Braunhaarige folge der Stimme. Chloe sitzt auf der Couch, sie hat es nicht mal für nötig gehalten sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, noch immer trägt sie nur ein schwarzes, schlichtes Tanktop und ihre Boxershorts von letzter Nacht.

„Hey Liebling!“ sage Max leise und betritt den Raum. Schnell geht eine Hand zum Headset und Chloe scheint das Mikro auszumachen.   
„Hey Baby, du bist aber früh zurück!“ antwortet Chloe ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu lösen.

„ _Von wegen, ich bin zwei Stunden später als geplant wieder hier!“_ antwortet die Fotografin im Kopf. Ohne ihre Sicht zu behindern setzt sie sich hinter ihre Partnerin und kuschelt sich an sie.   
„Können wir noch die Fabrik durchkämmen?“ fragt die Punkerin ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu lösen.   
„Aber natürlich, lass dir Zeit!“ antwortet Max und legt den Kopf auf der Schulter der Spielenden ab, als ob sie ihr zuschauen will, diese schaltet das Mikro wieder an.   
„Leute ich bin wieder da. Max ist zu Hause und ich muss gleich Schluss machen.“ sagt sie und läuft dann mit ihrer Figur weiter.   
„Babe, Rach fragt, ob du nächste Woche Zeit hast für sie. Sie braucht neue Bilder für ihr Portfolio.“  
„Sie soll mir einfach Termine schicken, dann schaue ich Montag in meinen Kalender!“  
„Danke Justin, gut gerettet. Rachel, du sollst ihr einfach Termine schicken. Links, links, links!“ 

„ _Es wird Zeit meinen Plan ins rollen zu bringen.“_ denkt sich Max und lässt langsam ihre Hände, die auf Chloes Bauch geruht haben, kreisen. Die Punkerin schenkt ihrer Freundin einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel und lässt wieder die Hand zum Mikro wandern um es auszuschalten.

„Wie war dein Tag?“  
„Anstrengend, ich bin etwas müde und sehr hungrig.“

„Soll ich uns gleich ne Pizza bestellen?“  
„Wir wollten heute zusammen kochen, ich war extra noch einkaufen.“ Max legt nur ein bisschen Enttäuschung in den Satz.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Sorry, war mit den Gedanken woanders. Ah Shit, wo kommen die denn her?“

„Gar kein Problem!“ haucht die Fotografin, sie lässt ihre Hände unter das Top gleiten und wandert dann hoch, umfasst die Brüste und massiere sie sanft „und ich habe vor allem auf etwas anderes Hunger!“ schiebt sie mit rauer Stimmer hinterher. Chloe lässt den Kopf nach hinten fallen, lehnt sich mehr in die Berührung der Kleineren hinein und schließt kurz die Augen. „Ich habe dich vermisst und mich schon den ganzen Tag auf dich gefreut!“ flüstert Max und küsst den Nacken vor sich. 

Chloe zuckt erschrocken zusammen, nachdem sie einen Ruf durch das Headset erhalten hat und schaut wieder auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst und ich freue mich schon auf unseren Abend, ich bin gleich soweit.“ wieder wandern die blauen Augen über das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm.   
Max schmiegt sich enger an und nimmt ihre Hände wieder von den Brüsten, legt sie dafür auf die Oberschenkel und fährt die zarte Haut langsam hoch und runter. Wieder schließt Chloe voller Genuss die Augen .

„Scheiß drauf!“ stöhnt sie leise und dann zeigt eine Schrift, dass sie gestorben ist. Schnell greift sie nach ihrem Mikro.  
„Sorry Leute, war unkonzentriert. Viel Spaß euch noch, macht sie fertig!“ und damit macht sie die Konsole aus. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, oder?“   
„Was??? ICH???? Niemals!“ kichert die Fotografin und küsst erneut den Nacken.

„Wollen wir jetzt kochen? Du sagtest, dass du Hunger hast und oh, es ist ja schon spät.“   
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich vor allem auf etwas anderes Hunger habe. Wie wäre es, wenn wir zuerst ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“ raunt Max ihr ins Ohr während ihre Hände unter den dünnen Stoff der Shorts wandern.

„Hmmm oh ja, gerne!“ seufzt die Blauhaarige genüsslich.

Schnell steht Max auf und geht in das Nebenzimmer, Chloe folgt ihr eilig. Kaum sind sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen packt Max den Kragen von Chloe und zieht sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich herunter. Chloe schmilzt unter den Berührungen ihrer Partnerin und wird sich bewusst, dass Max heute den Takt angeben wird. Außerhalb ihrer eigenen vier Wände ist die Fotografin immer die schüchterne und zurückhaltende, und Chloe die wildere, doch wenn sich die Tür hinter den beiden schließt, ist es oft umgekehrt.   
„Leg dich hin!“ wird Chloe befohlen.   
„Aye aye!“ sie grinst breit und will ihr Top ausziehen.   
„Wage es nicht!“ ertönt die strenge Aufforderung und lässt die Punkerin schlucken und sich gierig über die Lippen lecken.   
„Ich liebe es, wenn du herrisch bist!“ kommentiert sie noch und damit liegt sie.   
Max hockt sich über Chloe und beginnt erneut sie zu küssen, ihre Zunge streicht über die Lippen der Punkerin und diese öffnet sehnsüchtig ihren Mund. Chloes Hände greifen Maxs Hüfte, doch diese hat andere Pläne mit den Händen ihrer Geliebten und ohne den Kuss zu lösen greift sie diese und führt sie über den Kopf der Mechatronikerin. Willig lässt Chloe sich führen und behält ohne Aufforderung ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf. Warme Finger schieben sich erneut unter ihr Top und schieben es langsam nach oben. Maxs Mund wander währenddessen an ihrem Kiefer entlang zum Hals. Zähne kratzen sanft über die empfindliche Haut und lassen Chloe erschaudern. Das Top hat nun die Handgelenke erreicht und wird ihr komplett ausgezogen, doch Maxs ist damit noch nicht fertig. Sie verbindet damit die Handgelenke und Chloe entfährt ein zufriedenes Murren, als ihre Hände an einer Bettstrieme festgebunden werden. Zwei blaue Augenpaare treffen sich.   
„Du weißt, dass ich liebe dich, oder?“ säuselt Max und spürt das Verlangen in sich, doch sie muss sich kontrollieren.   
„Und ich lie...“doch da versiegeln die vollen Lippen ihrer Partnerin wieder ihren Mund.

Die Fotografin setzt sich auf und schaut auf ihre Geliebte herunter, ihr Blick gleitet über das zarte Sixpack, das Piercing in der linken Brustwarze, das Tattoo, dass ihren Arm bedeckt bis und wieder herab zu dem leicht geöffneten Mund. Zufrieden bemerkt sie, dass Chloes Atem schneller geworden ist, langsam beugt Maxs sich vor, küsst den freigelegten Bauchnabel und leckt und beißt sich höher. Bei manchen Berührungen wird das leise Knirschen des Stoffes hörbar und Chloe zieht immer mal wieder die Luft scharf ein oder stöhnt leise. Der Mund der Braunhaarigen hat das Nippelpiercing erreicht und sie lässt ihre Zunge darüber fahren.   
„Oh Gott ja“ presst die Blauhaarige unter hier hervor und schließt die Augen.

„ _Ich liebe es, wie empfindlich sie ist und wenn sie solche Geräusche von sich gibt“_ zufrieden grinsend setzt Max sich aufrecht hin und greift hinter sich, ihre Finger streifen über den feuchten Teil der Boxershorts der ihr verrät, dass Chloe es genießt. Sie legt ihre Handfläche ab und fängt an mit sanften Druck in Kreisen zu massieren, der Ausdruck von Lust zeichnet sich auf Chloes Gesicht ab.

„Max, dass tut so gut.“ seufzt sie und streckt sich der Hand mehr entgegen. 

„ _Oh sie ist schon sehr nahe, ich sollte loslegen!“_ „Nicht bewegen, ich bin gleich wieder da!“ flüstert die Braunhaarige lasziv ins Ohr der Gefesselten. 

„Fuck ich war schon so nahe!“ seufzt Chloe leise und schaut Max hinterher.   
Diese geht in die Küche.   
_„Oh bitte, ich hoffe, dass wir noch Eis haben, dass wäre jetzt zu perfekt“_ denkt sie sich und denkt an eine Nacht in ihrem alten Haus zurück, als Max das kalte Eis von ihrem Körper geleckt hat und spürt dabei, wie ihre Boxershorts immer feuchter und sie immer aufgeregter wird. 

Sie hört Tüten raschel und zieht die Stirn kraus, denkt angestrengt nach, was Max nun holen könnte. Sie weiß nur, dass Max immer kreative Ideen hat, wie sie ihr Liebesleben mehr aufpäppeln können und beide haben sich gefreut endlich ihre eigene Wohnung zu haben. Endlich können sie ohne Angst davor gehört zu werden Sex haben. Schritte sind auf dem kleinen Flur zu hören und neugierig hebt die Mechatronikerin den Kopf nur um mit Entsetzen sehen zu müssen, dass Max sich entfernt und Richtung Haustür geht.  
„Max?“ ruft sie doch da schließt sich schon die Wohnungstür.   
Frust überkommt die junge Frau und sie zieht an ihren Fesseln, was aber natürlich nichts nützt, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Max sie fesselt und inzwischen kennt die Kleinere ihr Handwerk. Die Abklingende Erregung ist aber fast schlimmer für die Punkerin. Verzweifelt versucht sie irgendwie Reibung zu erzeugen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Die Haustür öffnet sich wieder.   
„Max? Was zur Hölle? Wo warst du?“ grollt die Blauhaarige frustriert.   
Max schlendert mit aufgesetzter Unschuldsmiene zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft setzt sie sich wieder auf die Gefesselte, ziehe mit den Fingerspitzen leichte Kreise auf der warmen Haut unter ihr.  
„Oh weißt du, ganz lustig, ich musste plötzlich daran denken, dass da noch die Müllbeutel in der Küche stehe und da dachte ich mir, dass ich sie doch schnell weg bringe.“ sagt sie beiläufig und beugt sich wieder vor, lässt ihre Zunge über den Hals von Chloe gleiten und küsst sie anschließend. 

„Ah shit, dass habe ich vergessen. Tut mir leid!“ wimmert die Punkerin, Schuldgefühle überkommen sie, als ihr schließlich die Aufgaben einfallen, die sie heute erledigen wollte und gleichzeitig reagiert ihr Körper auf die erregenden Berührungen ihrer Fotografin.

„Hey, gar kein Problem Liebling, ich bin dir nicht böse!“ säuselt Max sanft, legt eine Hand auf die Wange von Chloe und küsst sie liebevoll, bis sie merkt, dass die Anspannung von ihrer Partnerin abfällt. Mit einem Lächeln löst sie ihre Hand vom Gesicht der blauhaarigen Schönheit und massiert wieder beide Brüste. Max verschiebt ihre Position etwas und ihr Knie stößt sanft gegen Chloes Intimbereich, was sie erneut in den Kuss stöhnen lässt.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du hart arbeitest und dann deine freien Tage auch mal zum spielen brauchst, ich verstehe das!“ damit saugt Max an der Unterlippe, während ihre Finger mit dem Brustwarzenpiercing spielen und Chloe immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen entlockt.

„Du bist die Beste!“ flüstert Chloe zurück und hebt den Kopf etwas an um das Küssen einfach für ihre Partnerin zu machen. Max spürt ihr eigenes Verlangen immer stärker werden, sie will nur noch, dass Chloe mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen kommt, deshalb beendet sie den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sieht ihr tief in die Augen. Verlangen und Lust sind darin zu sehen. Es folgt ein letzter, zärtlicher Kuss auf die Nasenspitze der Punkerin und dann steht die Fotografin wieder auf.

„Was...was machst du?“ Chloe klingt besorgt und irritiert.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne weiter machen, aber ich muss noch schnell die Wäsche aufhängen und die Töpfe fürs Kochen abwaschen. Und da meine Eltern morgen kommen und wir beide vorher zu tun haben muss es wohl noch heute erledigt werden. Ich beeile mich.“ und damit geht sie wieder zurück in den kleinen Flur.   
„Max, bitte komm zurück.“ fleht Chloe vom Bett aus, schnell lässt die Kleinere das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden und lehnt sich geduldig an die Tür.   
„Bitte Max, ich....ich kann nicht so lange warten. Ich erledige alles, aber bitte....“  
„Bitte was?“ fragt die Fotografin verwirrt und ärgert sich heimlich, dass sie nicht doch den Schauspielkurs an ihrer Uni belegt hat, sie hätte dort bestimmt glänzen können.  
„Bitte lass mich kommen. Ich mache alles was ich machen sollte, von mir aus koche ich alleine, aber bitte lass mich hier nicht so liegen.“ Verlangen und Angst schwingen in der Stimme der Gefesselten mit.   
Langsam geht Max wieder ins Schlafzimmer herein, während sie am Bett lang geht streicht ihre Hand federleicht über das Bein ihrer Partnerin, immer höher und höher, sie sie die Shorts dabei hoch streift und der Stoff gegen den empfindlichen Kitzler von Chloe drückt die hart schlucken muss.   
„Woher weiß ich, dass du danach nicht einfach einschläfst oder so?“

Die Hand streicht höher, fährt die leichten Muskeln am Bauch entlang, streift beim Durchqueren beide Brüste und lässt Chloe vor Lust erschauern. Ihre ozeanblauen Augen suchen die von Max.

„B...bitte. Ich schwöre es“ jammert sie und versucht sich der Hand mehr entgegen zu strecken.   
Max hockt sich neben das Kopfende, ihre Zähne streifen das Ohrläppchen der Punkerin.

„Nächstes Mal.....“ sie saugt am Hals direkt hinter dem Ohr „werde ich nicht so gnädig sein“ haucht sie und dreht den Kopf ihrer Freundin zu sich, küsst sie hart und leidenschaftlich.

Währenddessen öffnet die Braunhaarige ihre eigenen Jeans und wühlt mit einer Hand in dem Nachttisch und findet, was sie gesucht hat. Sie steht auf, streift sich die Hose herunter und Chloes Augen weiten sich als sie Max dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich den Strap on umschnallt. Die Atemfrequenz der Blauhaarigen erhöht sich und sie beobachtet voller Erregung jede Bewegung ihrer Geliebten. Max lässt wieder ihre Hand über den Körper auf dem Bett gleiten, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Kontakt herzustellen. Sie erreicht den Bund der Boxershorts und zieht diese, quälend langsam, nach unten um sie schließlich die Ecke des Zimmers zu werfen. Sie drapiert sich zwischen den Beinen von Chloe, die Spitze des Spielzeugs um ihre Hüfte stößt sanft gegen die Weiblichkeit der Punkerin als Max sich vorbeugt.

„Hmmmm“ stöhnt sie auf und Max grinst. Wieder platziert sie ihre Lippen auf der heißen Haut ihrer Partnerin und knabbert sich am Bauch hoch.   
_„Soll sie ruhig noch etwas aushalten“_ denkst sie sich und lässt sich alle Zeit der Welt, das Geräusch des Tops, an dem gezogen wird, lässt sie grinsen.

Max erreicht die Brüste von Chloe und schaut zu ihr hoch. Die Wangen der Punkerin sind leuchtend rot, der Mund geöffnet und die Augen geschlossen. Max kann den kräftigen Herzschlag spüren und hört das schnelle Atmen.

Ihr Mund geht erneut zum Piercing und sie saugt und leckt um das kühle Metall, während ihre Hand die andere Brust massiert. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelt sie den harten Nippel und drückt fester zu. Chloe stöhnt auf vor Schmerz und Lust. Max Mund wandert zur anderen Brust und leckt über die Brustwarze die sie eben gekniffen hat.

„Max...bit...“ weiter kommt sie nicht, denn Max legt ihr ihre freie Hand über den Mund.   
„Ich gebe das Tempo vor, verstanden?“ grollt sie düster und blickt Chloe dabei tief in die Augen, Erregung flackert darin auf und sie nickt mit der Hand vor dem Mund. „Braves Mädchen!“ und damit küsst sie Chloe hart. Sie beißt in die bereits leicht geschwollene Lippe und spürt wie sich der Körper unter ihr windet. Wieder kneift Max in die Brustwarze und beißt ihrer Partnerin dabei in den Nacken.   
„Fuck ja!“ stöhnt diese auf und versucht sich gegen den Strap on zu drücken doch Max hebt die Hüfte an.

„Was willst du Chloe?“ raunt es in das Ohr der Blauhaarigen.

„Bitte Max!“ stöhnt sie und versucht weiter Kontakt herzustellen.

„Sag es!“   
„Fick mich Max!“

„Schließe die Augen!“ herrscht die Fotografin unnachgiebig und beendet den Kontakt.   
„M...Max?“ tönt es unsicher, auch wenn Chloe spüren kann, dass Max noch zwischen ihren Beinen hockt macht sie die Tatenlosigkeit ihrer Partnerin nervös.   
Leise greift Max nach den Gleitgel und öffnet es, während sie wieder spricht.   
„Es ist ein blödes Gefühl Sachen zu erwarten die passieren sollten und dann geschieht nichts, oder?“ sie reibt den Strap On mit dem wärmenden Gel ein, achtet darauf, nichts auf Chloe zu tropfen.   
„Gott....bitte Max....ich....“ versucht Chloe ihre Liebste zu überzeugen.   
„Shhhh“ macht die Fotografin und Chloe schweigt.   
Erneut beugt Max sich vor, nahe an das Gesicht ihrer Mechatronikerin. Mit einer Hand führt sie das Ende nahe an den Eingang von Chloe.   
Während Max Chloe erneut küsst dringt sie langsam in sie ein. Erschrocken reißt Chloe die Augen auf und sieht in das tiefe Blau von Max. Darauf bedacht ihrer Partnerin nicht ernsthaft weh zu tun dringt sie mit Pausen in sie ein. Die Punkerin drückt ihren Kopf tiefer in die Kissen, öffnet ihre Beine etwas mehr und stöhnt voller Lust auf.   
„Alles okay?“ fragt Max leise am Ohr ihrer Freundin und diese nickt.   
Mit einer rollenden Hüftbewegung zieht Max sich wieder aus Chloe heraus nur um diesmal schneller in sie einzudringen. Ohne ihr Tempo zu stoppen richtet Max sich auf und greift nach den Knöcheln der Blauhaarigen, hebt ihre Beine nach oben und dringt schneller und tiefer in sie ein.   
Nach Halt suchend umklammert Chloe ihre eigenen Hände und versucht gar nicht erst leise zu sein, während die Erregung überhand in ihr nimmt. Nach all dem Ausharren ist sie nun so kurz vor dem erlösenden Orgasmus, da fällt ihr etwas ein und Panik entsteht in ihrem Hinterkopf.   
„Bitte...bitte nicht aufhören!“ fleht sie und Max wird sich der Not in der Stimme ihrer Partnerin bewusst. Vorsichtig lässt sie eines der Beine herunter, befeuchtet ihren Daumen und massiert, zu ihren kräftigen Stößen, den Kitzler ihrer Freundin. Das war der Funke, den Chloe gebraucht hat. Ein heftiger Orgasmus sorgt dafür, dass sie das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hört und kurz die Luft anhält, während sie die Zähne zusammenbeißt. Sie hat fast das Gefühl zu explodieren. Max verringert ihre Tempo und ihre freie Hand streicht nun liebevoll über den Oberschenkel der vor ihr liegenden.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen sieht Max auf Chloe herunter. Diese liegt schnell atmend, mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihr. Eine dünne Schweißschicht ist auf dem schlanken Körper ihrer Partnerin zu erkennen. Sanft zieht Max sich aus Chloe heraus und befreit sie von ihrer Fessel. Müde legt Max sich neben Chloe und atmet einfach nur und hört ihrer Partnerin dabei zu. Im Kopf der Fotografin rasen die Gedanken und plötzlich springt die Mechatronikerin neben ihr aus dem Bett, eilt ins Badezimmer und dann hört Max Wasserrauschen. Frustriert legt sie ihre Hände aufs Gesicht während die rasenden Gedanken immer lauter in ihr werden.  
„Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein, entspann dich etwas, ich sag Bescheid, wenn ich mit kochen fertig bin“ tönt es aus dem Flur.

Mit hängendem Kopf und frischer Wäsche unterm Arm betritt Max das kleine Badezimmer. Während sie sich in das heiße, duftende Badewasser gleiten lässt fängt leise Musik an zu spielen.

Ihr Körper entspannt sich immer mehr, nicht aber ihr Kopf.   
_„Das war nicht gut Max. Du hättest Sex nicht dafür benutzen dürfen um sie zu zwingen. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch, bestimmt wird sie mich jetzt verlassen“_ machen sich ihre Zweifel in ihr immer lauter breit _„Gott, was bin ich nur für eine miese Freundin sie so zu behandel? Sie hat so verzweifelt geklungen als sie mich bat nicht aufzuhören. Ich bin ein Monster. Ich muss mich bei ihr entschuldigen.“_

Ein Klopfen lässt die Braunhaarige hochschrecken nachdem sie kurz eingenickt ist. Bilder einer leidenden und ängstlichen Chloe haben sie in ihrem kurzen Schlummer überrollt.   
„Essen ist fertig!“ ruft die Punkerin leise.   
„Komme!“ nuschelt Max zur Antwort und bewegt sich aus der Wanne und zieht sich ihre Schlafklamotten an.

Beide Frauen sitzen schweigend am Esstisch.   
_„Sie ist bestimmt sauer auf mich. Ich hoffe, ihr schmeckt wenigstens das Essen. Ich hab es diesmal echt versaut, sie hat den ganzen Tag schwer gearbeitet und ich habe nicht mal das bisschen Hausarbeit geschafft um die sie mich gebeten hat und dann kommt sie nach Hause und ich kriege meinen Arsch nicht von dem blöden Spiel weg“_ Chloe seufzt schwer und lässt ihre Augen kurz zu ihrer Partnerin wandern. Mühsam kramt sie in ihrem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten.

„Max....“  
„Es tut mir leid!“ schnieft diese plötzlich und steht auf.   
Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt die Braunhaarige das Wohnzimmer. Chloe schaut verwirrt auf den nun leeren Platz vor sich. Sie hört das leise Weinen aus der Küche und steht kopfschüttelnd auf. Der Anblick, der sie erwartet, verwirrt sie noch mehr. Max sitzt, mit angewinkelten Beinen, auf dem Boden und hält sich selbst umklammert. Unsicher setzt sich die Punkerin daneben, ohne Max jedoch zu berühren.

„Bitte hass mich nicht“ flüstert es so leise, dass Chloe sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie es richtig verstanden hat.

„Wovon sprichst du?“ fragt sie leise und verändert ihre Position, sodass sie nun ihrer Freundin in die Augen blicken könnte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin, es tut mir leid. Bitte verlass mich nicht, ich werde es nie wieder tun ich....“  
„Schluss jetzt!“ herrscht Chloe ihre Partnerin an, Max verstummt und sieht Chloe an. „Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, du bist auch nicht zu weit gegangen. Ja, als du den Müll raus gebracht hast war ich kurz irritiert und etwas angefressen, aber ich verstehe es.“ sanft legt sie die Hände auf die Beine von Max drückt sie sanft nach unten, Max folgt der Bewegung und nachdem sie den Platz bekommen hat legt Chloe ihre Stirn an der von Max ab. „Maxi, es war ein mieser Move von mir nicht die versprochenen Sachen zu erledigen, zumal wir diesen Abend schon lange geplant und gebraucht haben. Mir tut es leid, dass ich mich so habe ablenken lassen. Ich werde es in Zukunft besser machen, versprochen.“  
„Chloe ich...“  
„Shh ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich liebst und ich weiß, dass du mir niemals wehtun würdet. Wenn du zu weit gegangen wärst, dann hätte ich unser Safeword benutzt, okay?“

„Aber...“  
„Nein nichts aber. Ganz ehrlich, das war mir so lieber, als wenn wir uns angeschrien und gestritten hätten. Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal nicht so erwachsen wie ich es sein müsste, aber ich will besser werden.“  
„Du bist perfekt wie du bist.“ flüstert Max und spürt dann die Lippen von Chloe auf ihren.   
Die Hände der Punkerin umfassen das Gesicht ihrer Fotografin und sie intensiviert den Kuss.   
„Was meinst du, wollen wir aufessen und dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer? Ich muss mich noch für einen fantastischen Orgasmus revanchieren.“ die ozeanblauen Augen der Blauhaarigen strahlen voller Liebe und Wärme und Max seufzt leise.

Ihre Finger wandern in das kurze Haar und sie zieht ihre Geliebte für einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich. Grinsend erhebt sich die Größere und reicht ihrer Partnerin eine Hand.   
„Außerdem weißt du doch wie sehr ich es liebe, wenn du so dominant bist. Vielleicht sollte ich öfter meine Aufgaben vernachlässigen“ lacht sie, zwinkert und erntet einen Schlag auf den Hinter dafür.   
„Untersteh dich Price, das nächste Mal lasse ich dich liegen bis ich alles selber erledigt habe.“


End file.
